The Rings Collapse
by Athena's phoenix
Summary: Hei had thought of the perfect plan; a decision that would change everything. Years down the road, Misaki still wasn't sure whether to hate BK-201 or thank him. AU ending to episode 25. In-progress.
1. Prologue: In which Hei makes a change

**Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it. I don't own Darker than Black. Woe is me... But, I'm not sure that I would ****_want _****to, with how horrible season two is, at least compared to season one... Okay, enough rambling; on to the story! But first...**

**A/N: Just to let you know, this starts off during episode 25 just after Hei wrecks the saturn system (Jupiter system? whatever.) and while Dr. Schroeder is explaining things to the Pandora people plus Horai and Misaki. It's called the rings collapse, because they really do collapse.**

* * *

**The Rings Collapse **

"It's called special particle luminance. He changed the particles on an atomic level, like the way an ordinary human can become a contractor," Dr. Schroeder said, smiling slightly. He started to say how surprised he was at the turn of events, before abruptly stopping mid-sentence. Freezing entirely, in the middle of a dramatic gesture, his eyes seemed to bulge.

"No...It can't be possible..." He murmured, and those in the room watched silently, still partially in shock, as they waited to be told what had surprised him.

"Yes, and just what has you so unsettled, doctor?" Nishijima asked in a surprisingly calm tone, despite his plan's complete failure.

"Changed... on the atomic level..." Schroeder seemed almost like he would faint, or explode with excitement, before pulling himself together.

"Ahem. Well you see, as I said, special particle luminance happens mainly in cases where contractors are involved. It can either affect an object which the contractor uses its power on, or affect the contractor himself when the power is used. As you all saw, we were surrounded by the 'glow' that is indicatory of this type of molecular change... and... it is my belief that _we_ may have been affected by it. That is to say, we may have been changed into contractors ourselves."

There was a collective gasp as the occupants of the room stared at each other, or down at their own hands, in utter shock. At this, Nishijima finally lost his cool. He slammed his fist into the counter and rounded on the doctor.

"Are you sure?" he ground out. "You're quite positive?"

"Well, no... There is of course the chance that I may be entirely incorrect. But I certainly wouldn't chance pressing that button again. Even if the Saturn and Jupiter rings weren't in ruin, I wouldn't want to risk ending my _own_ existence."

As a general consensus, everyone edged away from the control panel that had housed the Saturn System's launch system. Horai even looked slightly unnerved.

As for Misaki, her mind was in a whirl. She couldn't even begin to figure out what she felt about BK-201 using his power to change _them_, but it was apparent, at least to her, that she didn't think any differently-or any more logically- than usual. So, what was going on?

And she didn't—no she actually did know what BK-201 had been thinking. One thing was for certain: she wasn't going to try to arrest any of the men in the room. Because, no matter what the circumstances, they were high ranking members of the 'Syndicate' and they didn't want to die. They would fight the plan to destroy of Hell's Gate.

BK-201 had clearly thought this one through. _No one_ in the room would act toward the destruction of contractors again.

As the others watched, one of the men managed to activate their powers for the first time, his eyes and body beginning to glow as he accidentally caused a computer monitor to fly towards his head. He ducked, and the monitor flew through the gaping hole in the side of the building. Then the man seemed to shudder, and grabbed instinctively for his notepad. Immediately he began to sketch one of his coworkers.

At that moment, the door burst open to reveal the members of section four.

"Chief—Director—what happened?" Saito, Kono and Matsumoto rushed in and headed toward their superiors.

Slowly, Misaki responded, "There was...a..._conflict_ with BK-201 and the leader of Evening Primrose. Everyone's alright, but some of the equipment here was rendered ineffective; the damage is probably permanent."

And with that statement, she answered the unspoken question: the secret that they had been transformed would never leave the room. They would continue with their everyday lives, with only altered goals as well as minds and hearts.

Years down the road, Misaki still wasn't sure whether to hate BK-201 or thank him.

* * *

**A/N: The first time I watched this episode, I was struck with the idea for this story. I mean, Dr. Schroeder practically said it himself. It was dying to be written. XD Anyway, I watched the episode ages ago, and finally got around to putting it on paper (or on the screen in intangible little letters?) But I'm not sure how it turned out. So, please, let me know what you think! **

**In any case, I'm writing the continuation of this right now. It's in the format of journal entries, sort-of; mainly it's snapshots of the future, and what the repercussions from Hei's choice are. It focuses mainly around Misaki from this point... Let me know if there's something that you'd like to see, and I'll try to include it!**

**Thank you all for reading! **

**~AP** (is it sad when my little signature reminds me of school? I really have no life...)


	2. Ch1:Powers, Payments, & Possible Allies

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DTB. _Obviously._

**A/N:** Okay! Here's chapter one! It hasn't been beta-ed (like all of my stuff, unfortunately) but I felt that it was about time to post this. It's been in the works for _months._ Heh. Anyway, the story's going to be in a different style from now on, 'cause that's how I felt like writing it. The prologue's written in third person, and that just wouldn't work from this point on. So! You all get little 'journal entries' in Misaki's POV. It's just as if I was writing a nice, first person narrative, but this way I get to skip the boring parts... Also! I haven't really written much in first person in general, since it's not my favorite style, so I can only hope that you all like it as much as I do. Let me know if I have any mistakes, please, be it grammar, spelling, typos, or just the story itself.

That's all, then! Thank you if you bothered reading this author's note, since it seems kinda bulky... But anyway! On to the story!

* * *

Chapter One: Powers, Payments, and Possible Allies

**- This journal is to be a collection of my observations of contractors, and any altered perceptions or behaviors that may come along with being one. -**

Misaki Kirihara

Journal of Observation

Two weeks after the Incident

At the moment, some time after the initial event that changed us, I still maintain that I, at least, don't think any differently. I suppose that this may due to the way that we were changed, but despite my regular interaction with contractors, I am certainly not an expert on them. I admit to being at a loss for an explanation at this time.

As of yesterday I am a confirmed contractor. It occurred during a regular assignment: Astronomics had called in contractor activity, and my team headed out to investigate. The contractor, KV-463, was wanted on several accounts of robbery, but nothing more extreme as far as we knew. My team had located him in a park and had him cornered when he revealed his ability to us. He was a gravity manipulator, one of the more common classifications, but quite effective as he had us pinned down and unable to give chase. This was when I made the discovery of my own ability, and I am only glad that the others were pinned in such a way that they could not see as I activated it. Simply speaking, I have the capability to counteract other contractor's powers. I can see that this will be quiet useful in my line of work (as it was in that instance), as long as I am careful not to use it often and give myself away.

My remuneration isn't nearly as tough as some that I've witnessed during my time in section four, but it is not something that I want to be forced to do often. I disagree with it morally, for one thing, and it isn't something I would have ever chosen. I'm required to injure another person; to cause a broken-bones level of injury. In this case, I actually completed it accidentally. Or at least I think so. I really can't tell if I stepped on KV-463's hand on purpose, but some of his fingers were broken. You see, the need to complete the remuneration is an odd feeling, like an overwhelming urge. It's almost as if I were afflicted with a rather extreme case of obsessive compulsive disorder. I would describe it as being distinctly uncomfortable.

I just hope that I never have to use my ability without any enemies around.

* * *

Misaki Kirihara

Journal of Observation

Four weeks after the incident

There was an attack on HQ yesterday. We didn't know who they were, but the assailants had contractors as well as humans on their side. When the alarms sounded, my team rushed outside of our office to help, but the attackers were everywhere.

And in this life or death situation, where enemies were coming from all directions, my emotions seemed to shut off.

When I think about it now, it scares me, but in that moment it helped me survive. I was able to maneuver around a corner so that my team couldn't see me, and I took the path of least resistance: through the contractors. As my power negates the abilities of all contractors within a certain distance to me (I'm not sure of the range), I was able to cut my way through them. After all, police training doesn't leave you empty handed when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, and not all of_ them_ were trained. Although this was a rather large group, they weren't the Syndicate, nor nearly as skilled. Needless to say, I completed my obeisance at the start of the conflict.

I made my way to Director Horai's office, to see what he made of the situation. While I don't exactly like the man, he is still my superior and an ally.

When I arrived in the correct hall, I could see that the Director's office door was open. Inside, he seemed to be speaking with one of the enemies, but his eyes were glowing. Then, abruptly, his power cut off, and he dispatched the man with two quick blows.

"You can come out from behind that corner, Kirihara," he called out to me, "I need to speak with you."

I didn't know how he'd known I was there, but I walked into his office. And he told me where the leader of this organization was. When I questioned how he knew, he said, "We all have our secrets. However, I feel that I should be able to trust you with this. My._.. ability..._ is to skim the thoughts of others. In other words, to read minds."

That must have been how he knew that I was there. My own abilities hadn't been activated, and he had picked up on my thoughts. Honestly, the entire concept of invading someone's thoughts disturbed me. It had ever since I'd read about mind reading in sci-fi books as a kid.

Horai told me to take down the leader of the organization. Assuming that he meant for me to do it by myself, I was at least a bit overwhelmed by the idea. But he corrected that assumption, saying that he was coming with me, and we made our way to the top of the building where the leader was waiting in a helicopter.

We fought our way through the assailants, who were rather carelessly organized. Obviously the one in charge hadn't thought that contractors would need weapons beyond their powers… but then, they didn't know that there were contractors on the police force either.

With my power activated and our guns drawn, the Director and I overcame our opponents and reached our destination: the rooftop.

Horai's eyes began to glow when we reached the door that led to the top of the building. He easily read all of the assailant's positions, and we formed a plan of action. I kicked the door open, and burst out, while the Director remained in the shadows of the stairway. I had activated my power, and five of the ten body guards were left in confusion as they were unable to attack. Using this to my advantage, I quickly lunged behind the closest contractor, and away from the door. Then I maneuvered my way around behind the helicopter, taking down those in my path. Once I was out of range, hidden by the machine, Diractor Horai opened fire. Then we dragged the leader out of the chopper.

That was yesterday. And today I'm sitting at my desk, wondering at how my emotions seemed to vanish, and how they were replaced with cold detachment for a time. Will this happen more and more? Is the supposed 'loss of humanity' a gradual thing? All I can do is wait and see, and try to remain myself.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's all for chapter one!

So... let me know what you think? ...It'd be much appreciated...

Thanks for reading!

(Also, a note to the reviewer who mentioned that they'd like to see a moratorium: You'll be seeing that soon! I happen to think that it's a great idea!)


	3. Concerns, Confrontations, & Limitations

Disclaimer: I don't own DTB.

**A/N:** Hello, and welcome to chapter two! I must have read over this a hundred times trying to catch any mistakes, but I'm sure I still ended up missing some. So I apologize for that. Please let me know if you spot any.

* * *

Chapter Two: Concerns, Confrontations, and Limitations

_Misaki Kirihara_

_Journal of Observation_

_Four weeks and six days after the Incident_

There have been odd reports from Astronimics lately. Kanami says that she suspects a moratorium.

As worrisome as this is, it isn't what's bothering me the most; we've seen moratoriums before, though they are rare. What's disturbing is what Director Horai said to me in passing: that I'd—that we'd—better catch this person first, before all of our secrets are revealed. So I have to wonder, is this person one of the ones BK-201 changed? If so, the Director is right; we'd better hurry and catch him, or else everything will be in jeopardy.

I'm only thankful that I can actually _be_ bothered about this; that the emptiness I experienced in battle hasn't returned.

* * *

_Misaki Kirihara_

_Journal of Observation_

_Five weeks after the Incident_

We've had another report on BK-201, and my team is giving chase. I have little hope that we will catch him, or even see him. But... if he is Li-kun, I'd like to ask him what he thinks of us now, and if...if there was a reason why he didn't kill us instead. He could have, very easily. Instead he reduced the Saturn System to shambles, and changed us. I wish I could know what he was thinking, and if—

It's three hours later, as I continue writing this entry. We had arrived and BK-201's reported location, and I threw the journal down. That probably wasn't a very wise thing to do, actually; to just leave it out in the open. I'll be certain to be more careful with it in the future.

I saw the Black Reaper. He stood on a balcony and looked down at me, but only for a moment. Then he was gone, flinging a wire and disappearing into the shadows. I swear, someday I'll catch him. Catch him and take a look behind that mask. And he'll be powerless to stop me. Literally powerless because of the ability he gave me.

* * *

_Misaki Kirihara_

_Journal of Observation_

_Five weeks and two days after the Incident_

Astronomics picked up the signal early this morning; it was around two a.m. and everyone was at home, asleep. I got the call, and was the first one out the door. I had to beat the others to the location, and I had to take care of the target on my own. I hoped fiercely that my own ability would be effective against the moratorium, but I had no idea if it would work at all.

En route, I phoned the Director. I didn't want to rely on the man, and I loathe his way of thinking and lack of morals. But for the time being, I am forced to continue working with him.

Horai told me, with all of the authority of his position, to take out the target. I could do little but agree, and he assured me that if I succeeded he would send a team to clean up the mess, and that he intended to stall the coworkers who would arrive as backup. He would make sure that his underlings in the Syndicate did not ask questions, and that the man's identity was never known through any means necessary. He told me that if I failed to take care of things, then to at least make sure that our quarry got away for now.

I followed the trace to the bay area, where I was immediately confronted with bizarre devastation: cars were submerged in solid ground as if it were marsh, and a tree lay fallen beside cracked slabs of cement. As it was very early morning, there were no bystanders caught up in the mess, and for this I was thankful. I tracked the man down to one of the docks, where he stood facing the water. His eyes were clear; he was in a lucid state. He turned when as he heard my footsteps, and his eyes widened as he saw the gun.

I could have, and probably should have, shot him from a distance. It sounds terrible, but life in the police force is often harsh. We do our duties to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and I would have been eliminating a threat to our citizens. But when I got there he wasn't a monster, just a confused man watching for the sunrise.

"I know you," he said.

"Yes."

"You were there, on the day when that contractor... when the Saturn System failed."

"I was."

"But why are you here? Do you know why...why I am here? And the gun..." he trailed off as his eyes became unfocused. Damn. I hadn't, really _hadn't_ wanted to deal with this.

Immediately, the dock shuddered beneath our feet and seemed to come to life, twisting beneath us. As the concrete construction raised the moratorium up, as if on a pedestal, I stumbled and fell to one knee.

Drawing up my gun, I shot. And the bullet ricocheted off a rising wall of cement. The ground bucked, and I ran. Cracks appeared in the pavement beneath my feet, growing into gaping fissures intent on my destruction. But it wasn't my destruction that was occurring; the whole of the vicinity was coming apart, stretching and breaking, looking like a bizarre impression of modern art: roads surged up in vertical arcs, and buildings twisted like licorice ropes.

With the creeping shadows and the gray pre-dawn light, it could have been a scene out of a nightmare.

I stopped under a light post and fired off a round. Nothing. I was going to have to try my power, and if that didn't work, and I still couldn't get close, I'd be stuck no subject for my remuneration. But I had to try.

Tucking my gun away, I triggered my power.

And it was useless.

The moratorium just kept going, apparently unaffected. Unless I managed to get in a lucky shot, there was no way I could handle this.

As if to reaffirm this thought, the lamp-post beside me bowed and contorted to wind around my arm. Twisting, tightening... The terror rushed in like a tsunami, surging up with every breath, and I jerked violently in an effort to escape.

One moment I was in a wild panic. The next, my mind was devoid of emotion, not a hint of worry clouding my thoughts. And I turned my arm _just so_ and _pulled._ Just in time, before it became too tight. Then, ducking under an arching staircase, I took off toward the target in a sprint. I jumped over walls as they rose before me, and weaved around vine-like tendrils of piping and asphalt. Dodge left, left, right, duck. A manhole-cover sliced through the air over my head like a Frisbee. Leap, climb, slide. There. He was there, in a cage of rippling earth, with coiling strands of glass and pavement and ribbons of cement like reaching arms. I edged around a metal spike, drew my gun, and shot. Stepped to the left, shot. Leant forward, avoiding a projectile, shot again. It struck home. The man spun as he fell, and I lunged. Three precise blows and he had been dispatched. My remuneration was complete.

Then I turned and left the scene, striding unhurried across what remained of the ground to my car. What came next was obvious: report the success of the mission.

"Kirihara. I assume that you have good news?"

"Yes sir," I said, "I have eliminated the problem. We'll be secure once you send over your team; however, there is a bit of a mess to clean up."

"I'll send over one of my contractors to fix it. Well done. I doubted whether you could pull this off."

"Yes sir. Good bye, sir." I flipped the phone shut. Then, starting the engine, I pulled out of the parking spot and left. It was only when I was half-way to the office that I started to come back to myself.

The emotions came back in a disorienting rush, and I had to pull over to catch my breath. Fear set in, thick and strong; my emotions had vanished again.

I don't know what to think of this, and I will admit that it terrifies me. I don't want to lose myself to a dispassionate shade of what I had once been.

* * *

A/N: And...that's that! Let me know what you think, please, and, as always,_ let me know what you'd like to see!_ Certain characters? Events? Whatever it is, just let me know!

Thank you all for reading!

-Athena's phoenix


End file.
